inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
MePhone4
MePhone4 is the host of the animated series, Inanimate Insanity. He has hosted in every episode so far, excluding 4Seeing The Future, where he was murdered and replaced by MePhone4S, but reclaimed his position later on. Personality MePhone4 is the adult host on the show. Created by Meeple, he appears nice to many, however, MePhone4 has shown to be shrewd, where he decides that team captains (Lightbulb and Balloon) cannot compete in the challenge in The Arena Of Death. He enjoys creating harsh and difficult challenges for the competetors to complete. He has shown signs of goodness, such as when he awarded the Christmas tree challenge in The Snowdown to Team Chicken Leg's modest tree, as it reflected what the holiday was about, as opposed to commercialism. He also is shown to be able to compromise, as seen when he allows MePhone4S to host in The Tile Divide. He has a severe eating disorder, as he eats many of the cookies, or other prizes, that are supposed to be given out at Elimination Time! or any other time, and instead, replaces them with other unique prizes. Voice In The Crappy Cliff, he is played by Christian Potenza, (Chris McLean from Total Drama Series). However, due to a change in voice actors, MePhone4's voice changed in A Lemony Lesson. Ever since then, this voice has been used consistently for MePhone4. The voice change was given an official canon explanation in Crappy Anniversary, when MePhone4 makes things just like the first episode, including giving himself his old voice. This confuses Pickle, who remarks that the MeTunes update changed his voice the previous year. MePhone4 was replaced by MePhone4S in 4Seeing The Future, but returned afterwards. MePhone4's old voice was featured in the finale, making Paintbrush scream in shock and disgust, yet it was restored to it's most common voice after Knife threw a rock at MePhone4 just after he was revived. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff he introduced the series and explained how it would work, he states the challenges would be gross, deadly and disgusting before going onto introducing the contestants. He then reveals that the first challenge would commence now. Once the intro plays MePhone reveals the first challenge; jumping intoa 60ft high cliff, after people thinking it would be easy, MePhone4 points out you have to land in the clean water and not the elephant poop, he also points out that you wouldn't get to jump again if you didn't land in the clean water, he quickly starts he challenge, not taking any questions, despite asking if anyone had any questions. When Pickle fails to land in the clean water, MePhone omments about how "sad" it was, but before that he informs the viewers Pickle is out in three seconds. MePhone is amused when Marshmallow's failure to use gravity eliminates her from the challenge. Later, MePhone is annoyed as the challenge still hadn't been won by a second person, then he sees Balloon and eventually Balloon wins the challenge, he says Lightbulb and Balloon will pick the teams next episode, this shocks Balloon. MePhone4 first appears in A Lemony Lesson when he tells everyone that Lightbulb and Balloon can pick the teams. He allows Lightbulb to pick first and then Balloon, when the teams are formed he let's then choose their team names. Lightbulb's team becomes Team Epic and thanks to Taco, Balloon's team is Team ChickenLeg as Mephone4 misinterpred it as a team name. Trivia * In The Crappy Cliff, he is played by Christian Potenza, (Chris McLean from The Total Drama Series). However, due to a change in voice actors, MePhone4's voice changed in A Lemony Lesson. Ever since then, this voice has been used consistently for MePhone4. The voice change was given an official canon explanation in Crappy Anniversary, when MePhone4 makes things just like the first episode, including giving himself his old voice. This confuses Pickle, who remarks that the MeTunes update changed his voice the previous year. MePhone4 was replaced by MePhone4S in 4Seeing The Future, but returned afterwards. Category:Host Category:Male